Microlenses are used primarily for devices which require an optical focusing means, such as for example cameras of cell phones. As a result of miniaturization, functional regions will become smaller and smaller. The more the microlenses are to be miniaturized, the more difficult their optically correct production becomes, because at the same time the cost pressure for the microlenses which are ideally to be produced in mass production is enormous. In the prior art microlenses are produced on a carrier substrate by different production methods, such as for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,846,137 B1, 5,324,623, 5,853,960, and 5,871,888. It is common to all the aforementioned methods that a certain thickness is necessary, and the light which passes through the microlens must pass not only through the lens, but the carrier substrate. As a result of the simultaneously required high quality and demands for higher resolution with simultaneously higher brilliance which depends among others on the thickness and the number of optics along the optical axis, therefore along the beam path, further optimization of the microlenses according to the prior art is desirable.
US2010/0208354 B1 shows a method for production of a microlens array.
The greatest problem for these microlenses with carriers is the correct alignment of the stamping die relative to the carrier. Faults in the alignment are often exacerbated by the microlenses which have been produced with carriers generally being stacked.
The elimination of a wedge fault of the die relative to the carrier is especially important for a correct optical axis of the microlenses, since the optical axis cannot be stamped exactly perpendicular to the carrier in the presence of a wedge fault during stamping.